


A New Game

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Freed introduces Lisanna to a new game.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A New Game

"Here's your drink, Freed," Lisanna said, setting the tankard down in front of the green-haired man. "Whatcha got there?"

He glanced up. "Thank you, Lisanna." His gaze returned to the board he had been puzzling out for a while. "This is a strategy game that was recommended to me. It's called Shogi. It seems similar to chess, and I believe it comes from the far east."

"That's cool," Lisanna said, sitting down across from him. "Do you mind teaching me how to play?"

Freed smiled. "Certainly. But won't it interfere with your work?"

She shrugged. "I'm overdue for a break. So what's this piece called?"

So Freed began to teach her what he could from his shaky understanding of the foreign game, neither noticing the time as it flew by.


End file.
